1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receiving and accommodating accessories of a mobile electronic product, and more particularly to a protective cover of a mobile electronic product having a backup battery installed outside the mobile electronic product and connected to the mobile electronic product, as well as providing an identification function.
2. Description of Related Art
Chip cards are divided according to their communication interface into three major types, respectively: contact cards, non-contact cards, and dual-interface (Combi/Hybrid) card.
For contact cards, it is necessary to insert the contact card into a card reader to access and process data for the use of the contact card, and the speed is relatively slow, but both security and accuracy are high, so that the contact cards are applicable in financial cards and credit cards. At present, national health insurance IC cards, ID smart cards, chip financial cards, and electronic wallets such as i-Cash and Mondex are contact cards.
For non-contact cards, a near field communication (NFC) technology is generally adopted, and the NFC technology is a wireless communication technology for short-distance applications, and a frequency band of 13.56 MHz is used and the RFID technology is applied to transmit data by low power within a short distance, and users simply need to place the card within the sensing range of a card reading terminal device to access data of the card, so that the non-contact cards have the advantages of a fast reading speed and a convenient use and they are applicable for security control and public transportation system such as EasyCard used for mass rapid transit and buses as well as Octopus card used in Hong Kong.
Some of the present mobile phones come with the NFC function and can provide the convenient e-Commerce services such as the electronic wallets and the EasyCard, and users just need to carry such mobile phone to do shopping or use a public transportation system without the need of carrying a wallet. One of the most famous applications is the NTT DoCoMo i-mode mobile wallet, wherein a Sony Felicanon-contact IC is soldered into the main board of a NTT 3G mobile phone to implement the aforementioned function. Another method includes the use of Philips NFC IC and antenna. Since it is necessary to purchase a new telephone in order to use the mobile wallet function, therefore this method has the drawback of requiring an additional cost.